The Ultimate Team
by J-man89
Summary: A Batman/Vectorman/Mario/Sonic/Afro Thunder/Neo/Obi-Wan-Kenobi fic. Please Read and Review


The Ultimate Team  
  
In a distant universe, there is a planet called Henalo. Henalo is a peaceful planet and the citizens from the planet were peaceful people that hated fights of any kind. But one day, an evil warrior named Geon and his men wanted to destroy this world. Geon had always hated that world after he was banished from the world because of his constant law breaking. The warrior was banished to Henalo's moon, a place that people thought was deserted. But, over the years, there was a large group of people living on the moon since they too were sent there because of law breaking over the years. People thought they died from no food or water, but the people living on the moon found a way to survive over the years. They all got back on Henalo by creating a ship out of old pieces of metal and fossil fuels in the place. When they landed, they immediately stole all of the weapons in the Henalo palace, weapons that were only supposed to be used for serious emergencies. They took over the palace after that. And Geon has found out how to activate a very strong weapon called the Dooms Day Laser Cannon, a weapon that is capable of destroying an entire planet when fully charged. The weapon is located in space in a space station that is impossible to get in without the key. However, the weapon can be activated in the palace and if Geon cracks the 4 didgit code, it will take 12 hours to fully charge the weapon.. The King of the palace, King Oran, and the Queen, Queen Lea, and there sorcerer quickly evacuated the palace in time and went to a special building far away from the palace by taking the King's special car. And they were talking about what to do in this crazy situation.  
  
Chapter 1: The Ultimate Team is born!  
  
All three of them were talking in the building, discussing what to do about this problem.  
  
King Oron: What are we going to do about this?  
  
Queen Lea: This is the worst thing that has ever happened to this planet.  
  
Oron: What will we do about this?  
  
Lea: I don't know.  
  
The Sorcerer was then thinking, and then said  
  
Sorcerer: I think I know. With my powers, I can probably find warriors all around the universe and have them team up to destroy Geon.  
  
Oron: You really think you can do that?  
  
Sorcerer: Yeah.  
  
Lea: How?  
  
Sorcerer: Oh I just need to take out my crystal ball to find the perfect people.  
  
Then he takes out a crystal ball out of his pocket.  
  
Sorcerer: Okay. Lets find out who we should get.  
  
Then he puts his hand over the crystal ball. The crystal ball then shows an image of space.  
  
Sorcerer: Crystal ball, find a planet with good warriors.  
  
Then the Crystal Ball then shows a planet. The Crystal Ball then shows text saying Nintendo World and Warriors: 1.  
  
Sorcerer: The Planet is called Nintendo World. And there is one warrior on this planet. Lets see who may be able to help us here. Crystal Ball, show me info about the warrior.  
  
Then the Crystal Ball then shows a video of a man with blue overalls and a bushy mustache fighting a huge turtle. The Crystal Ball then shows some text about the man. The Sorcerer then says..  
  
Sorcerer: According to the Crystal ball, it says that the man's name is Mario. He has saved a woman named Peach a lot of times from this extremely huge turtle named Bowser.  
  
Oron then looks at Mario from the Crystal Ball and says  
  
Oron: Him? He does not look like any warrior I ever saw.  
  
Sorcerer: Well the Crystal ball says he is a warrior. So Mario should help us.  
  
Oron: Oh all right.  
  
Sorcerer: Crystal ball, find another planet with warriors.  
  
Then the Crystal ball shows another planet. Text appears on the ball saying Sega World and Warriors: 2.  
  
Sorcerer: All right. This planet called Sega World has 2 warriors in this place. Lets see what they are. Crystal ball, show me info about the two warriors.  
  
Then the Crystal ball shows two different videos. One of them showed what looked like a bunch of green balls giving it a sort of formation of some sort of man that was shooting a huge robot. This video showed text talking about this person. The other video showed a blue hedgehog with red shoes running around in an unbelievable speed. This video also showed text about this hedgehog. The Sorcerer read the text of both videos and then says  
  
Sorcerer: Okay. The Green warrior is named Vectorman. He has saved Sega World twice from an evil creature named WarHead. The blue hedgehog is named Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic has saved Sega World many times from an evil man named Dr. Robotnik.  
  
Oron then looks at the two people and says  
  
Oron: Well they look impressive, I guess.  
  
Sorcerer: Well those two will be helpful. Now to search some more. Crystal Ball, find another planet with warriors.  
  
Then the Crystal ball shows another planet and it shows text saying Coruscant and Warriors: 1.  
  
Sorcerer: Okay the planet has one good warrior. Crystal Ball, show us the warrior.  
  
Then the Crystal Ball shows a man with a light saber. It then shows text about the man. The Sorcerer then says  
  
Sorcerer: Well this warrior is named Obi-Wan-Kenobi. He is a Jedi that protects the Galaxy.  
  
Lea: Impressive.  
  
Sorcerer: All right Crystal Ball; find another Planet with some warriors.  
  
Then The Crystal Ball shows a planet and then shows text saying Earth and Warriors: 3.  
  
Sorcerer: Whoa! There are three warriors on planet Earth. Lets see who they are. Crystal Ball, show me the warriors.  
  
Then The Crystal Ball shows three different videos. One of them showed a boxer with a huge Afro punching a huge boxer. Another one showed a man in a costume wearing a mask fighting another man that looked like a clown. And the other video showed a man wearing a full-length high collar black coat and sunglasses fighting a bunch of men with suits that looked exactly the same. Each Video showed Text about the person. The Sorcerer then reads the text of each person and says  
  
Sorcerer: Okay. One of them is a boxer named Afro Thunder. He is a boxer and has won the Ready 2 Rumble Boxing Tournament.  
  
Oron: A Boxer? No way!  
  
Sorcerer: Whoa! That had to hurt!  
  
Oron: What?  
  
Sorcerer: This Video showed Afro Thunder punching a huge boxer so hard that it sent the huge man flying out of the ring!!!!!!!!  
  
Oron: Whoa! All right we'll use him.  
  
Sorcerer: The other one is called Batman. Batman has protected Gotham City from very evil enemies of his for years.  
  
Lea: Impressive.  
  
Sorcerer: And this last one is a man that is called Neo. Neo is the only man that can destroy evil men named Agents, who are extremely strong and extremely fast.  
  
Lea: Now that is very impressive. All right, I think that is enough. Sorcerer: Get the warriors over here.  
  
Sorcerer: Yes my queen.  
  
Then the sorcerer then says the following spell.  
  
Sorcerer: Transportro moletto the followo peopo. Mario, Sonic, Vectorman, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, Afro Thunder, Batman, and Neo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then a huge flash of light appears all around the room. When the light clears, all seven of the people that he wanted appear. Each of the seven people looks around, wondering what the hell happened.  
  
Mario: What happened? I was fighting Bowser and now I'm in some place with a bunch of people that I don't know.  
  
Batman: Where am I?  
  
Afro Thunder: (Looking at Batman) Ha, Ha, Ha! Uh dude, Halloween's is still 5 months away.  
  
Batman: Halloween? This isn't a Halloween costume you idiot!  
  
Afro Thunder: Who you calling an idiot ass hole?!  
  
Batman: You and that fake wig of yours!  
  
Afro Thunder: Wig?!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my real hair jackass!  
  
Afro Thunder then puts up his fists and says  
  
Afro Thunder: You wanna fight?!!!!!!!!!!!! Huh? Huh?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Batman: I'm warning you, I can destroy you in 5 seconds!!!!!!  
  
Afro Thunder: That's it! Lets get Ready to Rumble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Afro Thunder gives Batman a huge punch in the face. Batman then gives a huge punch at Afro Thunder.  
  
Oron: This is bad.  
  
Then Neo gets in their way of their fight and says  
  
Neo: Enough!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop fighting you two!!!!! I'll bet that the rest of us are wondering just as much as you guys why the hell we are here.  
  
Afro Thunder: Shut up!  
  
Then Afro Thunder gives Neo a huge punch at Neo's face and breaks his sun glasses.  
  
Neo: My sun glasses!  
  
Then Neo gives Afro Thunder a huge jumping kick in the chest, sending Afro thunder flying right into a wall, knocking Afro Thunder out.  
  
Vectorman: Hey man, why did you do that?  
  
Neo: No one touches my glasses.  
  
Sonic: Will you guys quit fighting?!!  
  
Mario: Yeah, 2 guys and that guy with the huge Afro have to stop fighting. We're all wondering where we are.  
  
Obi-Wan-Kenobi: Yes, he has a point.  
  
Oron: Are all of you done?  
  
Then the six people look at Oron.  
  
Obi: Who are you?  
  
Oron: I am King Oron and this is Queen Lea.  
  
Lea: Hello.  
  
Oron: And this man is my Sorcerer.  
  
Sorcerer: Hi.  
  
Oron: You see, all of you were sent here to help us with a huge problem. An evil warrior named Geon wants to destroy this planet. And he and his men have already taken over my palace and have hold of the main weapons. And I'm afraid that he may encounter my secret weapon, the Dooms Day Laser Cannon.  
  
Neo: The Dooms Day Laser Cannon? What is that?  
  
Oron: The Dooms Day Laser Cannon is the strongest weapon on this planet. It has the power to destroy an entire planet if the weapon is fully charged. This is a peaceful planet and we do not want our planet being destroyed.  
  
Vectorman: Wait a minute. Are you saying that this is a peaceful planet and you guys created a powerful weapon like that?  
  
Oron: Yes.  
  
Vectorman: Uh, Okay.  
  
Oron: Anyway, we need your help, so can you help us?  
  
Mario: Well, I guess we all can help you guys out.  
  
Neo: Wait a minute; I have problems to take care of back at Earth! I can't just help people on a planet that I don't know about.  
  
Vectorman: Yeah me two.  
  
Batman: And I need to do defeat the Joker before he destroys Gotham City.  
  
Sorcerer: I knew you guys were going to complain about something like that, so I used my powers to pause time at each of your worlds.  
  
Neo: Oh, well then I guess we'll help you out.  
  
Vectorman: Yeah, we'll help.  
  
Obi: All right.  
  
Lea: Thank you, we are truly grateful for this.  
  
Afro Thunder then begins to wake up.  
  
Afro Thunder: What happened?  
  
Mario: Well, that guy in the coat knocked you out.  
  
Afro Thunder: What?! I'm gonna kill that son of a...  
  
Vectorman: Hey, hey, hey relax. We all need to work together to save this planet.  
  
Afro Thunder: What do you mean?  
  
Vectorman: I'll explain it to ya.  
  
Oron: Lets get outside, get in my car, and stop that evil man.  
  
Then they get out of the building, while Vectorman tells Afro Thunder about what was going on. But when they get out of the building, they see 20 men with guns.  
  
One of the men: Halt! Stop right where you are! Or we will shoot.  
  
Obi: They must be working for that man named Geon.  
  
Other man: That's right. Now come with us!  
  
Neo: Hell No. You guys are going down.  
  
Afro Thunder: Yeah!  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
